First Time Whit PUASA!
by Falsefuu Setzu
Summary: Akatsuki mengalami kegajean saat hari pertama puasa Ramadhan/"Slurp ah baunya bikin gak tahan"/oneshoot/DLDR.


Dengan langkah tergontai-gontai, ikan kita yang paling cute, Kisame (wtf?) melangkah kearah empang yang ada di Konohagakure, doi jongkok di pinggiran empang dengan wajah yang ancur, berlumuran ingus, bonyok sana-sini dan rambut gosong sambil ngitungin duit yang ada di dompet nya yang bergambar Patrick sama Mr. Krab lagi homoan.

"Apes banget gua ni' hari, HUAAAA!" Kisame mewek sambil nyium-nyium ikan punya babeh Fugaku, ternyata ntuh empang punya babeh Fugaku, doi udah nyiapin golok yang boleh nyuri dari Optimus Prime.

"WOY JANGAN MANCING DI EMPANG GUE KALO ELO GAK MAU GUE BACOK" Babeh Fugaku meledak di tempat, Kisame ngibrit ninggalin dompet ababil-nya. "HUAAA!" Kisame mewek, dia jadi apes karena ngancurin AC Akatsuki.

**First Time Whit PUASA!**

**Disclaimer: Sampe eek si Hidan di siram pun, Naruto tetep punya Bang Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Genre: Humor & Parody.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Sedeng, non-EYD, Typo(s), unsur Islamic, Opening kagak nyambung sama judulnya, tapi baca aja dah.**

**Rating: T.**

**Don't Like Don't Read, Just for Fun.**

**FLASHBACK ON**

Kisame sedang dalam keadaan santai, dia lagi duduk di bangku Mr. Krab sambil ngemil Silverqu**n versi kadal-luar-angkasa.

Ceritanya si Kakuzu nagih uang kas buat beli AC, masing-masing di tagih dua ratus ribu per orang *yaiyalah per orang, masa' per tai* padahal yang mau di beli Kakuzu AC bekas yang udah karatan bau pesing sama kumanan. Kakuzu ngibrit keluar, ngasih uang empat ratus ribu rupiah ke tukang loak terus balik lagi sambil ngeliatin AC yang baru dia beli (Dengan harga cepirit)

Akatsuki ngumpul sambil cengo ngeliatin ntuh AC.

"Kis, loe mikirin hal yang sama gak sama gue?" Toel Itachi, Kisame cuma ngangguk, yang laen narik napas dalem-dalem selama 7 hari 7 malem, dan akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk ngomong,

"AC nya **INDAH**SEKALI!" Tereak mereka berjamaah, emang bener gossip tante-tante girang depan pabrik tempe Google (!), Akatsuki tuh pada KATARAK, TAHAN BAU, C*RCUMA PLES JADI MINUMAN WAJIB(?), PADA EDAN!

Kisame nekat nyentuh AC yang udah bobrok nan CUIHH! Dan ternyata, Ntuh AC belah jadi dua akibat ulah napsu (?) Kisame.

.

.

.

.

DZZZZIIIIG! Kisame melayang kayak Spider-old (?) is DEAD sambil kayang, dan jatuh elit dengan muka nemplok di tai sapi nya Mang Shikaku.

"LU GAK BOLEH DATANG LAGI KESINI SAMPE BULAN PUASA" Pintu di banting Konan dengan sangat halus kayak banteng ngamuk geger otak.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Setelah berlari menyebrang langit ke 7, meloncati gunung Everest, mengelilingi 7 lautan, ngeliat Neji sama Jimmy neutron homoan, ngeliat Doraemon sama Giant ciuman *jangan dibayangin, mengakibatkan epilepsi*, ngebantuin ikan paus beranak, akhirnya Kisame menghentikan World Tour nya dan berhenti di Kirigakure, dan Kisame memutuskan untuk hibernasi sampai bulan puasa di tempat favorite nya: Kelab Malam, sambil ngeliat cewe cewe bohay nan kece.

Skip Time.

BRAK! Pintu di tendang Kisame.

"Holaa, gue orang paling ganteng se-kaleng susu pulang nieh! Ada yang kangen gak ma gue?" Kisame ngomong narsis banget, Akatsuki rata-rata udah mau muntah.

"Eh? bukanya kalo bulan Ramadan setan tu di borgol ya, un?" Deidara ngomong seenak nya, tapi ajaib nya, Kisame kagak marah Cuma ngambek (same aje kali!)

"Elu tuh SETAN BENCES!" Kisame nge-Deathglare ria, Kakuzu nanya ke Pein.

"Leader, Kenapa si Kisame di biarin kesini lagi, si Kisame kan udah ngancurin AC kebanggaan (wot?) kita" si Leader bokep nan banget ngejawab "Kata buku Agung Hercules, kita harus berbuat kebaikan di bulan Ramadan" Agung Hercules langsung ketimpa barbel.

"Yaudah deh, sono lu pade tidur nanti susah di bangunin lagi" Ucap Konan sambil ngebakar buku bokep nya Pein, yang punya cuma pasrah sambil mewek.

"Emang kita anak kecil apa?" rutuk Sasori dalem hati, Author nongol.

"Emang lu anak kecil kan" DZZZIG! Author mental kembali ke kamar.

D~o0o~S

"BANGOOOOOOOON!"

Konan teriak pake toa yang setia menemani di saat sedih duka dan suka *Lebay WOY!*, yang tutup kuping cuma Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan sama Tobi, yang lain merem melek doang sambil ngelap iler, si Zetsu malah asik NGOROK.

"Konan, bisa gak banguninya pake cara yang elegan, kayak ngehisap aroma kaos kaki *wtf?*" Pein nawar, padahal matanya merem melek dari tadi dan ilernya pun kagak berhenti ngucur.

"Oh lo mao? NIEH!" Konan nyumpel kaos kaki ke mulut Pein, dia jijik ngeliat iler pein bak air terjun. Pein pingsan dengan cara yang elegan juga.

"Yah, jadi molor lagi tuk anak" Itachi ngatain Pein anak kecil, di dalem mimpi si Pein bersin sambil ngomong "Awas lo Itachi, gue cium lo sampe lo nari striptease sampe lu keram"

"Udah, pade saur lo sono, biar si Pein gua yang urus" Akatsuki pun manut wae sambil keluar kamar tidur ninggalin Pein same Konan, Pein sukses bangun karena di mimpi doi udah ngegodain cewek bohay nan ehem.

Di ruang makan.

Semua makan dengan napsu termasuk Konan sama Pein, sampe-sampe ada yang maen tabok sama perang kuah P*pmie.

"Oy entu jatah gue nape lu yang embat?!" Hidan protes ngeliat Kisame menyedot-debu ayam goreng nya Hidan.

"Siapa yang cepet, dia yang dapet" Kisame jawab enteng, Hidan manyun sok kece.

"PFFFUUUUFFRR(?)" Deidara nyemburin kuah Popmie nya ke muka Tobi, untung si Tobi pake topeng, bisa-bisa muka si Tobi melepuh jadi kayak Itachi *di tabok*.

"Gila nan, ni Popmie asin bener, un, kadaluarsa yak, un?" Si dei nanya, "Oh, Itu Popmie gua kasih garem, gua cicipin tadi kayak nya kurang asin" Jawab Konan sambil nyeruput jus melon nya si Suneo.

Si dei ngebatin 'Busiat (?), ini sih bisa bikin gua semaput-akut nih"

"Kayaknya ada yang kurang deh" Sasori membuka kolor *bletaked* eh, buka pembicaraan maksud Author.

"Iya, ijo-ijo gitu deh!" Dei mikir sampe keluar asep sama bunyi yang gak sedap.

"Ngayal aje lu pada, makan tuh ijo!" Pein ngejitak Deidara sama Sasori sambil nunjukin kelereng warna ijo, sama keripik ijo plus kolor ijo.

"Etdah santai aje napa sih Leader" SasoDei protes, sedetik kemudian mereka langsung ngabisin makananya, sebab Kisame ngeliatin piring SasoDei dengan mata gambar bebek bakar sama ayam goreng menyilang.

Sebenarnya yang ijo-ijo ntuh apa yah? Lumut? Tai? Ato mungkin Sempak? Oh ternyata yang ijo-ijo ntu ZETSU ckckck, Malah asik molor tuh anak.

D~o0o~S

"WAT TE PAKZZ! UDEH JAM SEGONO, GUE TLAT SAHUUUR, HUAAAA"

Konoha News: Terjadi badai ultrasonik di bumi bagian tengah(?), diperkirakan kiamat di percepat terjadi. Kita menyelidiki walau kuping udah katarak dan ternyata badai itu berasal dari Venus Flytrap sedang bergembira *tajonged* eh, sedang menagis.

"HUAAA-hmpp" Zetsu tepar, si Pein masukin kaos kaki ke mulut Zetsu *elegan again*.

"Ternyata yang kita omongin tuh si Zetsu yah" si Sasori baru nyadar, cucian kotor lu Zetsu, punya temen yang kagak respect *Author asal ketik* sama lo.

"Iya, un" Deidara nggak peduli, dia udah tekad bulet-bulet mau masukin permen ke mulut yang ada di tangan kanan-nya, Kakuzu maen samber.

"Cepe, rahasia terjaga" Kakuzu nawarin brangkas-nya*?*.

"Busiat(again), mahal amit min, un, mending gua nge-godin(?) di warung mat gembul dah, un" si Dei gak terima, Kakuzu masukin brangkas-nya ke sempak, sambil ngomong.

"Man, min, man, min, gua bukan monyet lu CURUT!"

Di dapur.

"Slurp ah~ aromanya bikin gak tahan" Ini sih suara kentut(?) Kisame nyesapin aroma masakan Konan. Si Konan cuek, pasalnya udah mau magrib si Konan baru masak kulit orang *wtf?* eh, kulit sapi maksudnya.

"Konan-sempai kenapa makanan-nya cuma kulit sapi sih? Kan Tobi nggak suka makanan itu" Tobi nawar, dalem hati dia mau buka sama permen *jyah ni anak, puasa pun masih mikirin permen*

.

.

.

.

.

DukDukTakDuk.

"Ye, udah buka dah boleh makan" Itachi sifat nya berubah 180 derajat, jadi CILDLISH. Akatsuki cengo berjamaah.

Setelah baca doa.

"SEMPAK LO! Ntuh kan air kobokan Pein, napa lo minum" Zetsu mencoba memperingati hari tewasnya Pein *BUAGH* eh, memperingati Pein. Tapi Pein budek nya setengah kuadrat, karna dia baru masang tindik di gendang kuping.

"Diem lu Zet, lu kagak puasa juga laga lu kayak ronaldo naek bajai" Hidan berceramah (lebih tepatnya me-maki-maki)

"Itu juga salah loe pada nggak ngebangunin gue!" Zetsu mengingat memori pahit pas dia di cemplungin ke sumur sama warga karena nyoba ngintip bunga bangke lagi mandi(?)

Setelah kotbah 3 hari 3 malem, si Zetsu di tajong Akatsuki karna kotbah nggak mutu seperti 'pembuahan pada tumbuhan', si Pein kagak ikut najong karena si Zetsu janji bakal ngebahas juga 'pembuahan pada manusia' ckckck, nista nya lu Zet.

"Yaudah, teraweh nyok!" Ajakan Kisame di setujuin, kecuali Sasori sama Itachi.

"Gua nanti nyusul bareng Sasori" Itachi nyaut, Sasori Cuma ngangguk gaje sampe-sampe ubanan *busiat!*

Akatsuki berangkat tampa kedua orang nista menuju kuburan *plaked* mesjid yang ada di Konoha, yah sekitar 7,8 Tonmeter*?*. Setelah nyampe mereka tepar karna kekurangan bahan pangan(?) sesudah ntu Akatsuki nyari bagian depan, Kisame di belakang imam, Zetsu di belakang Kisame.

Saat tarawih, saat kesialan Akatsuki berlangsung.

D~o0o~S

"Sas loe liatin apaan?"

"Foto artis bugil Ayu Ting-tong. Kalo loe?"

"Video artis jepang telanjang bulat, khukhukhu"

Bujug kita mental kemana nih? What the fuckzz? Ini kan warnet langganan SasoIta, Lah ntuh SasoIta lagi ngeliat apaan yah? WEDUS! Jangan di tiru yah adek-adek, kita balig lagi ke mesjid nyok.

.

.

.

.

Saat Zetsu rukuk, karena bokong si Kisame gede, akhirnya bokong Kisame kedupak kepala Zetsu.

"WEDUS!" Kisame tereak terus jatoh nimpa imam dan ntuh imam mukanya nemplok di Kolek buah bikinan Kakuzu yang pastinya KAGAK NGENAH. Di deket mesjid ntuh ada polisi yang berusaha ngejinakin bom nuklir, karena teriakan 'wedus' Kisame para polisi kaget dan…

DUAARRRRR.

Di Warnet

"Suara apaan tuh sas?" Itachi nanya, dia sekarang lagi nonton berita 'bom nuklir meledak'

"Orang bilik sebelah kentut kali!" Sasori asal jawab, yang di panggil nyaut.

"Ngatain loe!" yang nyaut di identifikasi bernama Naruto.

"Eh, Sasori, Itachi?" Naruto terpana*geplak* Itachi ngomong "Eh, Naru-chan *hoekk*, Sasuke ada gak?" Sebelom naruto ngomong Sasori nyamber.

"Eh, ntuh Pie aromanya sedap banget nar! Dapet dari mane" Sasori nggak tahan napsu birahi.

"Ini gua beli dari bajak laut sebelah, rencananya sih mau di kasih ke Sakura-chan, tapi dia nya nggak mau, nih buat lo aja" Naruto ngasih Pie nya ke Sasori, Sasori niatnya mau makan tapi minuman jus lemon-nya tumpah deket CPU dan walhasil..

DUARR

Sasori gosong, sementara Pie yang di pegang nya udah merah..

DUAAARRRR

Ledakan yang lebih dasyat tercipta.

Pesan moral: Sempak nya Kakashi-sensei warna pink, Dewa Jashin jatoh ke got karna tereakan wedus Kisame, Pein telinga-nya bintitan.

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE**

Di Rumah sakit.

"Aduh sakit gua gak bisa gerak" Hidan nggak kuat sendiri(?)

"Kis, Zet, ini gara-gara lo biduan eh, berdua" Pein sang Leader bangke ngamuk.

"Ya Sori"

"Sorry nya jangan ke gua, ke imam noh, udah gosong, keracunan kolek lagi" Apa gua bilang, kolek buatan Kakuzu bakal NGGAK NGENAH.

Dengan sangat terpaksa, Kedua orang biduan*pletaked* menghampiri imam.

"Eh bapak imam, kita minta maap ye" Orang yang di pangggil memalingkan muka kearah Kisame, Kisame mulutnya langsung berbuih, terus brikden 24 gaya sambil jeduk-jedukin pala kelantai mengetahui imam itu ternyata **BABEH FUGAKU**.

"LO LAGI! GUA BENERAN BACOK HARI INI JUGA, DASAR ANAK PENCUCI SEMPAK" Babeh Fugaku nyiapin golok super karat sambil kentut aroma pie bajak laut sementara Kisame semaput, mewek, ngibrit plus treak.

"WEDUUUUUSSSS!"

**FIN**

**A/N: Garing ya cuy? Sebenarnya ni fic gua bikin pas belom bulan Ramadhan, tapi karena penyakit gamer gue kambuh jadi gua namatin game Most Wanted, Pokemon Emerald sama Pokemon Flora Sky, xixixi. Yos Review yah fanfic nista bin culun ini.**

**Klik kata 'review' dibawah ini, di jamin anda nge-review*di timpuk***


End file.
